1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to printed images that animate when viewed through integral filters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Colored filters are well known for their ability to enhance certain colors in an image. They are also well known for their ability to selectively conceal or reveal an image according to whether that image is printed in similar or complementary colors, and according to the colors of the background. If two line-work images are printed in complementary colors, such as red and green, then it is possible to look through a red filter and then through the green filter, so as to first reveal one image followed by another.
However, the known changing image systems have a few drawbacks such as: 1) the images are not in full color; 2) the cost of two separate pieces of filter material for each eye of the viewing device-is double the cost of one filter; 3) having to insert two filters into each eye of a viewing device increases the cost; and 4) it is awkward to fit two separate filters into a viewer without having a join line that disturbs the effectiveness of the changing image.
Accordingly, there is a need for a viewing system that enables animation and viewing of full color images. The needed system would use a viewer that employs only a single piece of filter material that can be mounted into the viewing device. In this way, only a single piece of filter material would be positioned in both eyes of the viewing device, thereby eliminating join lines.
There is also a need for a viewing device that enables animation of full color images that can be used with one eye or both eyes, to equal effect.
Most filters for viewing devices are manufactured by mixing colorants into the plastic before it is extruded into thin film, which is then suitable for automatic insertion onto viewing spectacles. However, such bulk mixing method rules out manufacture of film containing stripes of different colors.
There is also a need, therefore, for a method that enables the manufacturing of film having stripes of differing colors that is not subject to the limitations of the prior art.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art how the needed viewing device and method could be provided.
The long-standing but heretofore unfulfilled need for a low cost, printable in full color animation system, utilizing a single filter material is now met by a new, useful, and nonobvious invention.
The invention includes a full color image containing two stages of animation, wherein each stage is converted to its complementary color components before being re-converted to cyan, magenta, yellow, and black channels for conventional cyan, magenta, yellow and black color printing.
In the full color printed image containing two stages of animation, at least one part of a first image is In perfect register and coincidence with a corresponding part of a second image.
The novel viewing device contains a single sheet of filter material having two or more complementary colors in abutting relation to one another. The novel viewing device is adapted to be rapidly raised and lowered, or moved from side to side, to change colors observed by a user""s eyes.
The novel viewing device provides animation effects and contains at least two strips of two repeating colors.
The novel method provides a full color image containing two stages of animation, wherein each stage is printed In complementary color components.
More particularly, the full color image contains two stages of animation, wherein at least one part of a first image is in perfect register and coincidence with a corresponding part of a second image.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts that will be exemplified in the description set forth hereinafter and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.